Alice's Story
by HeatherT
Summary: Alice may not remember how she became a vampire but we can still go back in time and know her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I have no affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight in anyway. This is my take on her character Alice's life before the Cullens.**

1. Arrival

My parents didn't understand me. They thought I was crazy, even I thought I was crazy some days. I was never wrong though, that should prove something, right? Just because I had visions didn't mean I wasn't normal. The only reason they even knew about my visions anymore was because I felt I was meant to save those people in my visions. Maybe I shouldn't have talked to them about what I saw. I just couldn't help but feel I needed to do something.

We pulled onto a long gravel driveway that led into the dark forest. When we parked and I got out I couldn't help but see the beauty in the ancient stones before me. My dad carried my bags from the car to the front steps. I looked up at the huge wooden doors and sighed.

"It'll be okay sweetie, these people will help you," Mom whispered trying to hide her tears. I turned to her and glared harshly.

"Mary Alice, honestly don't upset your mother any more than you already manage to do on a daily basis. We don't want to put you in here but we have no other choice if you insist on continuing to act like you belong here," Dad interrupted before I could respond to my mother. I hated him; he never loved me and treated me like I wasn't his daughter.

"Mom, I don't need help. I'm fine. I just see things before they happen. Isn't that a good thing? I can…" I trailed off as a vision exploded into my brain. I bent in on myself and wrapped my arms around my waist as I took deep, ragged breaths trying to keep myself calm. The vision was like flashes of images on a screen, I saw a deep foggy forest and myself running and looking behind myself. I felt my panic and I was lost. I slammed into a man and fell on my back staring up at him but I couldn't see his face beyond the thick fog covering the forest floor. Then the image flashed to me lying on the ground writhing in pain and screaming before it cut off and I gasped.

"Mary Alice! Talk to me! Mitchell, DO something!" I barely heard my mother screaming through my panic. This would happen soon; too soon and all because I was being sent here.

"NO! I can't stay here! I'll die if you leave me here! Please Mom, Daddy! Don't leave me here!" I couldn't breathe. The images of myself writhing in pain all alone in the woods kept assaulting me. I grabbed at my mother's sleeve and tried to pull her back to the car. My mother's eyes flew wide as she grabbed back at me and tears ran down her cheeks. I watched the indecision flash in her eyes and then my father's strong arms were pulling me up the stairs.

"Help us! Someone come out here and help us! Rachel, go and have them come out here!" My father called out as I thrashed in his arms. I couldn't be made to stay here. I didn't want to die.

"NO! You can't do this to me! Mother, you don't understand!" I cried out but she was already up the stairs and flinging the huge double doors open.

I continued to scream and pull at my father's grasp with no progress. Two large men in white came bounding down the stairs with my mother behind them crying hysterically. I felt a sharp pinch in my leg and cried out. With one last jerk, I pulled from my father and collapsed on the stairs. The world was spinning and I couldn't think straight. The two men in white pulled me to my feet but I fell limp in they're grasp.

"You'll be sorry," I whispered with the last of my strength as everything went black.

**Please review, I'm very curious to know what people think of my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I have no affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight in anyway. This is my take on her character Alice's life before the Cullens.**

2. Asylum

I awoke with a start in the unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a small room with padding on the walls and floor; there was one small barred window on the door and a small barred light source above my head. I realized I couldn't sit up or move much at all. I looked down at my arms and realized I was chained to a stiff white sheeted bed. My legs were bound too I realized. The events from before I passed out came slowly back to me. I was in the asylum.

"Oh no, this can't be happening," I whispered to myself shaking my head. The vision was still fresh in my mind and I felt my stomach churning and my head pounding in response to the images. Time seemed to stand still. I laid on the bed counting my breaths and tried not to panic. I needed to stay calm if I was going to get out of that place. I couldn't tell how long I was in that little room before someone came in to talk to me.

"Mary Alice, how are you feeling this morning? I do so apologize for the inconvenience of the shackles, all just protocol I promise you," a dark haired man with skin so fair it was almost white and eyes that looked almost gold stared down at me. The man was beautiful. He wore a white lab coat and had a clipboard and pen in his hands. "I am Dr. Cornelius Ballard. I will be in charge of your care here."

"I don't need your care. I need to get out of here. If I don't I'm going to end up dead so if you don't mind…" I knew it would never work but I had to try. Dr. Ballard cocked his head to the side and stared at me.

"My dear, what do you mean you'll end up dead if you don't leave? You honestly think I would let anything happen to you?" he asked me. He seemed sincere and it's not like anyone ever believed me when I had a vision anyway so I figured why not.

"I saw myself in the forest behind this place, I'm sure you already know I 'see' things and that's way I was committed. I was running from a man and he caught me. I ended up dead. Listen I know it sounds crazy but I've never been wrong before. I don't want to die," my voice trailed off into a whisper and I turned away. I felt the burn of tears and willed them away.

Dr. Ballard sighed and pulled a chair I hadn't noticed in the room up to the bed. He smelled amazing. I felt a shock of cold run from my hand up my arm and turned to see he had put his hand on mine. I looked up at him sure that my face betrayed the shock I felt.

"I would never say you were crazy my dear. I know this must be hard for you. Please tell me what kind of things you have seen. I can help you to understand what is happening to you," his voice was gentle. I wanted to trust him; I wanted to believe he would get me out of here before it was too late. I didn't know if he could. I had never been able to call on a vision before but I tried at that moment. I needed to know if he was being honest.

"Listen, Dr. Ballard, I would love to chat with you and try to figure out what it is that is really going on in my head but I don't really think I have enough time for that. My visions are subjective and can be changed, the future is always changing and right now I need it to be changed. Will you help me get out of here if I promise to talk to you once we're safe?" I looked him in the eye and a shiver of fear slide down my spine. I felt something was off about him but I knew he might be my only chance at making it out of here alive. As I looked at him, I saw pity spark in his eyes. He felt sorry for me; I could work with that as long as he helped me.

"Mary Alice, I will help you get out of here. I know a place I can take you but not until later. I have to wait until its dark and nobody can see us. Will you tell me how these visions come about? Is there a trigger or do they just happen?" he asked me with an eager look in his eyes. I smiled at him and choked back a laugh. He was intrigued by my visions. I hated to disappoint him, they weren't pleasant and I couldn't control them.

"They start with a jolt to my stomach and then a burst of light behind my eyes. My head feels like it's going to explode and then images flicker into my mind. Once the vision is complete I feel weak, nauseous and have a horrible headache. I don't get the visions often but the effects last for weeks. There has never been a trigger. I figure I just see what I'm meant to," it was such a relief to tell someone about my visions. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Incredible," he mumbled to himself. "What kinds of things do you see exactly? People you know, death or misfortune? Is it always the same kinds of things every vision or always unconnected?" Dr. Ballard coaxed while his hand glided across the paper with incredible speed.

"I don't think any of it is connected. Today; or yesterday I guess; was the first time I had ever seen myself in a vision. It's always tragedy that I see. I don't think my family would have committed me if I could have made them rich or told them how their lives would turn out. I usually don't know those who are in my visions," the words flowed easily from me. I was desperate for someone to believe me maybe even understand me. Dr. Ballard stared at me. I couldn't read his eyes. He sat looking at me for a long time. I was about to say something when he stood up and started to walk away. Half way to the door he turned and looked at me with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Mary Alice, I'll help you," he turned and left the room faster than I thought possible.

I stared at the ceiling willing myself to have another vision. I was concentrating harder than I ever had. I was desperate to know if Dr. Ballard could save me from my fate. I laid in the bed thinking about my family and realized that if I did manage to escape this place I could never see them again. They would send be back. I felt the burn of tears stinging my eyes and tasted the salt water on my lips as the tears trickled down my cheeks.

**Please review, I'm very curious to know what people think of my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I have no affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight in anyway. This is my take on her character Alice's life before the Cullens.**

3. The Escape

"Mary Alice, wake up. It's time to go. I'm going to take you some place safe now," Dr. Ballard whispered into my ear. My eyes fluttered open as I felt his cold hands on my left wrist and then the shackle fell away. I looked up at him in surprise but he was no longer next to my left side, he was moving away from my feet and I realized all of my shackles had been removed.

"How did you do that so fast?" I breathed. It was impossible. I looked down at the shackles and saw they were unrecognizable mangled chunks of metal. _What had I gotten myself into?_ I thought to myself.

"I can't explain right now, just know that I don't intend on harming you. I think I know who might be after you but I can't be sure. We need to get you out of here right now," he whispered and pushed me towards the door. I stood froze only for a moment as he pushed open the door and peered around the doorjamb. "Follow me and be very quiet. When we get outside I'll be able to carry you and we'll move much faster," Dr. Ballard breathed in my ear. I still felt the sting of fear as his icy hand gripped my arm a little too tight. I gritted my teeth and looked up at him. I was terrified to make a noise even to let him know he was hurting me. I winced when he pulled me out into the hall and started walking so fast I had to run to keep pace.

When we reached a staircase that lead straight to a door that looked like it was for deliveries I heard voices. My body stiffened and my heart began to beat faster. I felt Dr. Ballard's grip loosen and I started to panic. Was he really going to leave me here to be caught?

"I'm not leaving you Mary Alice; I'm going to see where they are headed. Stay calm and be very quiet," he said softly in my ear as he could feel my panic. I nodded my head and ducked down in the corner of the landing. Dr. Ballard moved silently toward the voices. I heard a muffled cry and a loud thump followed by feet pounding on the concrete. _Oh god! They caught him!_ My mind went wild with scenarios of death and evil men here to kill me. It took everything in me to stay where I was. If Dr. Ballard didn't return I would just run for the door, it wasn't that far. I heard another cry and another soft thump. Before I took another breathe I was in Dr. Ballard's arms and he was whisking me out the door.

"Dr. Ballard! What happened?!" I cried out once we were out of the building. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest and I gasped for air. My eyes flew wide as I took in the site of Dr. Ballard sitting on the forest floor. His hands and mouth were covered in blood and his eyes were no longer golden, they were crimson as he looked up at me. The only thing I could read on his face was shame.

"Please Mary Alice, call me Cornelius. I need to explain this. Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered softly to me. I didn't know how to respond. My mouth hung open and my eyes were frozen wide. "Understand this much right now, I am a vampire. A fledgling of mine still hunts these grounds and I know he is who your vision warned you of. You have an incredible scent and he wants you. He has an uncanny ability to track his prey. We must get you away quickly. I know this is frightening but you have to come with me. I will explain it all later," Cornelius begged me. I felt the ping of fear deep in my stomach as I nodded. _What choice do I have? I'd never get away from him. _I thought bitterly.

Cornelius picked me up in his arms and I cringed away from the cold contact. He looked down at me sympathetically and began to run. The forest flew by unrecognizably in blurs of green and black. It felt like mere moments before I was in front of hastily built wooden shack.

**Please review, I'm very curious to know what people think of my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I have no affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight in anyway. This is my take on her character Alice's life before the Cullens.**

4. Confrontation

"What is this place?" I asked quietly as I took in my surroundings. I took a deep breath and looked hesitantly up at Cornelius but he turned away from me with sad eyes.

"This is where I stay. I cannot sleep so I'm sorry it will not be comfortable for you," he set me on my feet and pushed the door open leading the way inside. My sense heightened with anxiety. The one room shack was empty save for a small couch and table. A few bookshelves covered in ratty texts lined the back room. There were no lamps but a few candles scattered around the room. I couldn't believe someone actually lived here.

"So you're a… um… vampire? How… I mean what does that mean exactly?" I stuttered. I couldn't begin to fathom how to have this conversation. I was terrified of him and knowing there was another nearby only made it harder to sit on this old couch calmly. Cornelius sighed and sat next to me on the couch. I stiffened and he immediately rose and backed away from me.

"Mary Alice, I am dreadfully sorry. I don't mean to scare you. You have an amazing talent. I could not let that talent be wasted by James killing you. Ah… I am a scientist of sorts. People in the asylum tend to have misunderstood talents and when a person with such a talent becomes a vampire it magnifies. My life's work is to help these people in my own unique way. Some of them turn against me and James is one of those. I try to live off of the blood of animals instead of killing people. I am one of a kind, you see. All the myths you have heard are false. Sun does not harm me, nor does garlic or holy water. I did kill two of the orderlies only because I had to in order to save you," Cornelius took a breath and turned to me gauging my reaction. I felt the confusion on my face and took in a ragged breath before answering.

"You mean you want to make me a vampire? I… no. I'm sorry but I can't be. You've got the wrong girl," I whispered. The words caught in my throat.

"If I don't turn you, he'll kill you. You must understand. He is mad. He plays with his prey and will torture you before slowly killing you," Cornelius turned from me ashamed. I didn't want him to feel guilty.

"Listen, this isn't your fault. My parents brought me to that stupid prison they call a hospital. I don't want to die but I don't want to live forever either, not with visions. You can't do this to me, I won't let you," my words came out too quickly and were a jumbled mess. Cornelius spun around to look at me and I saw a flash of anger in his eyes before I saw compassion sweep his features.

"Mary Alice," he sighed and took a deep breath. "Ahh… having you so close to him worries me. You do not have a choice in this my dear. It is either death or vampire life. I will not have your incredible abilities wasted in death. You cannot fight me, I'll win. You cannot escape me, I'll find you. I do not do this for myself sweet Mary Alice, please grasp that. In three day's time you will know my life," Cornelius slowly moved toward me and my heart felt as though it would burst from my chest. I turned toward the door and ran with all of my strength.

As I pushed open the door and my bare feet hit the grass I felt Cornelius's strong, cold hands grab my arms and pull me to his chest. I sucked in a deep breath preparing myself to scream but as my mouth opened Cornelius smacked a hand over my lips. His hands were like a steel trap as I struggled to free myself. I quickly lost my adrenaline rush and fell back against him.

"We must go now! I can hear him in the trees above us. Mary Alice, James is coming for you now!" Cornelius scooped me into his arms and began to run. I stared wide eyed at the blur of color speeding past us and tried to comprehend all that had transpired in the past 24 hours of my life. Suddenly the blur stopped and I felt Cornelius jerk back and tighten his grip on me.

"Well now, hello _father_. It is so lovely of you to bring me such a gift," I heard a voice say sarcastically. The venom of the words sent a shock of fear through me. A light suddenly burst in front of my eyes and I cried out in pain as images filled my mind.

I saw a red eyed man standing above Cornelius who lay on the forest floor curled in on himself but there was something strange about the position. I tried focus through my fear and I saw that Cornelius's arms were laying a few feet from his body. I shrieked as an orange glow burst out from beside the man with red eyes and my vision went black.

**Please review, I'm very curious to know what people think of my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I have no affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight in anyway. This is my take on her character Alice's life before the Cullens.**

5. Found

"Cornelius!" I shrieked hoping to warn him of my vision. The panic in my voice shocked me and I turned my head up to see his face. I felt the wind and realized we were running again.

"Father, don't go! We can share the girl; I assure you I'm not that selfish!" James laughed manically from behind me. The laugh was vicious and terrified me.

"Mary Alice, he is close behind us now. I have to start the change before he can kill you, please forgive me," Cornelius whispered to me. I felt the pain is his voice and a sobbed escaped my lips. Cornelius stopped and looked into my eyes. I saw regret flash across his face before excitement settled in. "You will make a wonderful specimen my dear." He leaned closer to me placing a hand on my chin. He gently tilted my head to expose my throat.

"Please don't," I choked out quietly but my muscles had frozen in panic and I was no match for the strength I had seen in him. My body gave up while my mind raged on as I felt the cold breath on my neck. I felt a sharp pain in my neck followed by a gentle pulling sensation which did not last long. The pressure disappeared as his lips left my throat and was replaced by a burning sensation. I gasped in pain and tried to twist from his grasp. A piercing scream escaped my lips and penetrated the air around us in a continuous echo.

"We must keep running or you will never make it long enough for him to leave you be," Cornelius warned as he pulled me to his chest and sprinted into the trees. The burning sensation spread slowly from the wound on my neck to surrounding skin. The pain consumed my every thought as time seemed to stand still. My throat felt raw and I felt the fire run deep through my body as it continued to ravage my insides. I felt like piece of charred wood in a still burning fire.

"Just kill me! Please make it stop!" I screamed in agony as the flames moved throughout my body.

"I'm sorry, I can't make it stop," Cornelius sighed. I vaguely realized that we had stopped running and I wondered through the pain how long we had been stopped. The thoughts were fleeting as the fire raged on tearing apart my insides.

"It burns! Kill me then!" I couldn't contain my cries no matter how hard I tried. Cornelius shook his head and turned away from me.

The fire continued to spread and burn through me as did my pleas for death. Cornelius picked me up and ran with me a few more times but it barely registered with me as my mind was consumed by the fire. I didn't think the pain could be any worse when the light burst behind my eyes and a jolt of pain shot through my body as the images invaded my mind.

"NO!" was all I could manage and it came out small and week. I saw clearly the images for the first time and I watched in awed fear and pain as the future was laid out before me. The blond man with red eyes, who I assumed was James, stood in a clearing staring at Cornelius as he crouched protectively over my still body. The man flew at Cornelius and slammed him into a tree. A loud crack resonated through the clearing as the tree fell to the forest floor behind Cornelius. The images turned fuzzy and faded quickly.

"Mary Alice, it's been an entire day now, you're a third of the way through the change. I cannot keep running with you. He's going to catch us. I have to try to hide you," Cornelius confessed as he slowed.

"You have to know that you can't hide her from me Cornelius. You created me because I could track people. What a pitiful man you are," James crooned from somewhere nearby. Despite the pain I turned my head to try to catch is face but I saw only the black depths of the forest.

"She's already changing James, you've lost," Cornelius told James. I turned my head both ways frantically trying to find the source of the fear that is over powering the fire in my veins.

"What a shame, I guess it is a shame to waste such a specimen. I'll take you're death in her stead," James laughed manically from somewhere closer. Cornelius dashed forward but as I turned my head I saw James, the red eyed, blond man from my visions standing in our path; the clearing from my vision fanning out behind him.

**Please review, I'm very curious to know what people think of my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: I have no affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight in anyway. This is my take on her character Alice's life before the Cullens.**

6. Death

"James, I am your creator! You wouldn't dare kill me. I gave you life," Cornelius begged. I felt he knew very well that James was more than capable of killing him, if not willing to. I tried to keep my mind focused on the two men before me but it was impossible with the pain surging through my veins. I was whimpering uncontrollably holding back my screams as I dug my hands into the earth beneath me.

"Cornelius you fool! You took my life! You've taken so many lives, I'm going to enjoy your slow agonizing death," James' voice was saturated with hatred so dark I shivered through the fire raging within me. I turned my head to look up at him as he circled Cornelius.

"I did you a favor. You would have rotted in that asylum. I saved you from yourself," Cornelius' voice rang with forced confidence. I got a glimpse of his face and I saw the fear twisted in his features. James laughed and stepped forward into his circle.

"You could at least make my game entertaining and run from me some more. This is almost too boring to stand," a sarcastic sneer stretched across James' face.

"I won't give you the satisfaction. You forget I know more about your gifts than you my boy," Cornelius crooned. James lunged at him with an angry expression and hatred raging in his crimson eyes.

"Please stop! Someone, kill ME!" the pain forced the plea from my mouth before I consciously knew they were going to leave it. I had never tried so hard to concentrate and the more I tried to focus the hotter the fire burned within me.

"Shut up you pathetic fool. I won't give you the mercy of death. You will live in my hell. Cornelius you will die because you care for this life far too much and you have angered me. You should have just let me have her," James growled. He grabbed Cornelius by the arms and threw him into a tree across from the clearing. A loud snap resonated against the trees and the ground shook and the young spruce fell to the ground. "Hmm… maybe I'll make this quick, I am quite hungry."

"Just leave Mary Alice to live," Cornelius whispered from where he leaped into a standing position. Their movements were so fast I could barely follow them. If I hadn't been concentrating so hard, I wouldn't have been able to make out their words. I whipped my head around just in time to see James leap into the air and land beside Cornelius. He moved so fast Cornelius couldn't move away and a loud grating shriek like protesting metal had me cringing and covering my ears even though I burned intensely.

"I won't fight you James!" Cornelius cried in a pained voice. When I was able to look at him again I saw he was missing an arm. I shrieked and thrashed on the ground from both pain and fear. I couldn't stand to watch Cornelius torn apart nor could I do anything to stop it.

"Living off of animals; what a joke of a life. It's unnatural Cornelius. I'll be doing the vampire world a favor. You need not worry about little Mary Alice for she will be left to live the torture you have submitted all of your 'children' too," James spat. He again leapt for Cornelius who watched him without moving.

"NO! Kill me, not him!" I cried out from across the clearing. The same loud grating shriek of protesting metal bounced off of the trees and I knew another of Cornelius' arms were gone. I curled in on myself trying to avoid watching the scenes from my horrific vision come to life.

"You're not worth it anymore little girl. Now you will live and suffer like I have had to do," James cooed sweetly to me. I felt sick as I watched James throw Cornelius toward me. I saw the orange flash is his hand and knew it was almost over. Flames bit up against the trees at the edge of the forest and the shrieking metal sound continued for a long while. I heard a pitiful scream from Cornelius and one last tearing of his body. His head rolled to a stop directly in front of my face. I screamed but couldn't move away. The fire raging in me had paralyzed me. I watched as James laughed and collected the torn limbs of Cornelius' body and through them into the flames. A thick, sweet scent filled the air and I felt like it would suffocate me. Purple black smoke rose from the flames and there was a look of satisfaction plastered on James' face when he turned to face me.

"Mary Alice, what a long name to speak. I'll call you Alice. After all you did follow the white rabbit into his hole. Dear Alice, what am I going to do with you? I don't want to be your 'mentor' but leaving you out here with the flames would only kill you." James smiled down at me viciously and I turned my head. He used his foot to turn my head back to him and he was shaking his head.

"Please kill me," I whispered in desperation. Fear was warring with pain throughout my body and it was conquering at the moment.

"Death would me too good of a fate for one like you or I. I will make you suffer as I have. I can show compassion you know, I just choose not to. Time to sleep young one," James kicked his foot once into my head and for the third time in days my world went black.

**Please review, I'm very curious to know what people think of my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: I have no affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight in anyway. This is my take on her character Alice's life before the Cullens.**

7. Forgotten Past

My eyes fluttered open and my mind went into shock. Everything around me was so brilliant. The sun was directly overhead and I saw diamond faucet rainbow reflections scattered against trees. I turned my head to look around and realized that my mind could take in everything that surrounded me without it consuming my thoughts. I could see everything in startling clarity. I was standing without even realizing that I consciously wanted to. I looked down and realized the rainbow reflections being thrown by the sun were from my skin. Shock reverberated through me and I stood with my mouth hanging open.

"What is going on?" my voice was strange and musical. I clapped my hand over my mouth. All the other changes in my body were registering simultaneously in my mind. I couldn't figure out how I was keeping up with everything. Looking at my hand I noticed it was very pale.

"Okay, calm down. There is a logical explanation for everything," I told myself, still reveling in my voice. I looked around and realized I was in a clearing I didn't recognize, no surprise, I didn't seem to recognize anything about my situation. A piece of white caught my eye on the ground and before I thought about picking it up the paper was in my hand and opened before me.

_Alice, I am not compassionate enough to care but I thought you'd like to know you're a vampire now and must suffer as I suffer._

No name or any other note. My mind reeled. I looked down at the paper and thought for a moment and then let it fall to the ground below. It obviously wasn't meant for me and I didn't know anyone named Alice. Suddenly my surroundings changed but still remained the same. My conscious self was standing in a dinner in front of a tall, blond man who had startling features making him more beautiful than handsome. His demeanor seemed nervous and he stared at me with striking crimson eyes with and intensity that took my breath away.

_"You've kept me waiting a long time," _I said to him and he half smiled at me and then the image faded away and I stood in the same clearing, never having moved. What had just happened to me?

As I stood there pondering what I had just seen an intense smell hit me like a boulder and my throat burned with a vengeance. My hands flew to my throat and I gasped in pain. Instantly my instincts took over and my body was running. Though I was aware of what was happened I was confused. I came upon a path in the woods and looked around a tree to see a couple walking along the path holding hands. When I breathed in I felt the burn sharper and found the intoxicating scent from the clearing was stronger here and emanating from the couple. My instincts pulled me toward the two of them and I grabbed the man and pulled him to me. I bit down on his neck and the warmth of his blood flowed into my mouth and cooled the flames in my throat. It was ecstasy. Another part of my mind processed that the woman was screaming hysterically. I drank until the blood flow slowed and then dropped the man to the ground. The fire was dull and I could think again. I was shocked and took deep heaving breaths to try and contain my fear and shock.

"I… I… what…." I couldn't manage a sentence or even a coherent question for the woman screaming at me. She lunged at me and I stepped aside looking at her slumped body before me. The fire in my throat rose as the scent of the woman filled my nostrils. My instincts kicked in again and I couldn't fight them.

"Who are you? What do you want from me? Please don't hurt me," the woman tried to crawl away and begged for her life. I looked at her and grimaced.

"I don't know who I am. I don't know what I want and I wish I didn't have to hurt you but I can't control it," I whispered as I leapt at her and pulled her to me. I exposed her throat and bit down silencing her cries. The blood flowed into me again and the flames were again satisfied. I dropped the woman's body when I had drained her of blood and sat on the ground for a few moments before leaping to my feet and sprinting back to the clearing I'd come from. I vaguely realized I moved incredibly fast.

When I entered the clearing I went right to the white paper that lay on the ground and picked it up. I read it over and over and finally put it into my pocket.

"I'm Alice," I said to the empty space in front of me. I took off in a sprint to find someone who might be able to help me.

**Please review, I'm very curious to know what people think of my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: I have no affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight in anyway. This is my take on her character Alice's life before the Cullens.**

8. Meeting

As I ran I realized I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do. I felt horrible about what I did on that path but I couldn't control my instincts. Was my name really Alice? Was that strange note left for me? Who left it and how could I find them? Questions bombarded me as I flew through the trees. I came to a halt when I could see the cars driving past on the road at the edge of the trees. As I stopped I got a familiar feeling of being in two places at the same time.

The scene I stepped into was an elaborate house, no a hotel it looked like. There was a woman sitting at a bar looking around the room. The woman had long, brown hair that fell in waves down her back. Her skin was as pale as I had noticed mine was. The thoughts in my head said that she could help me. She spotted me as I walked in and stood up. I watched her curiously and she inclined her and walked out of the room. A sudden flash changed the scenery and I was walking into the entrance of the hotel. I saw the name of it. It was the St. Regis. I was suddenly back at the edge of the forest by the road.

It was almost dark and I figured if I followed the road it would eventually lead me to someone who could tell me where the St. Regis was. With my skin like diamonds I assumed the sunlight was a bad thing to walk around in.

Once the sun fell completely over the horizon I walked down the ridge that led to the road. I thought by now I should be exhausted but I felt like I had just as much energy as when I woke up in the clearing. I took a catalog of myself as I begin walking down the road. My throat wasn't really burning and I felt incredible. The darkness did not affect my vision but gave my surroundings a fantastic new look. I could see every speck of dust in the night air and hear every slight noise made in the woods around me.

Headlights pulled me from my thoughts as the rounded a corner. The car drove right past me but I watched the brake lights come one and the car rolled backward toward me. I walked casually toward the car and leaned into the passenger side window. I didn't know where I was or what I would tell this person providing I could refrain from killing them.

"Do you need some help ma'am?" a man in his late forties leaned over toward me. I smiled and tried to look afraid. I knew that most people would help someone who was afraid.

"I'm actually supposed to meet someone at the St. Regis Hotel. Can you help me find it?" I asked and at the same time I was seeing myself in the car with this man and I wasn't going to hurt him. When I took a breath I could feel the burn but only slightly.

"Are you hurt? You have blood on your clothes and you're filthy. Maybe I should call the police," the man's eyes widened and I shook my head.

"I'm okay, I got into a fight with my boyfriend and he dropped me off out here and I tripped," I stumbled through the words as they came to my head. The man seemed to believe me and he motioned for me to get in the car. I climbed in but kept as far away as the small space would let me. The scent in the car sent the fire blazing, it was so strong.

"Who are you meeting there? Your family?" the man asked as he pulled back out onto the road. I shook my head trying not to breathe in; I didn't want to kill this man. The man continued to question me as he drove along the winding road. I kept as quite as politeness would allow and avoided most of his questions. It didn't take long for us to reach the city lights and I sank back into seeing myself in another place.

I was with the woman from the hotel and she and I were in what seemed to be a suite. I was dressed in a long blue sweater dress and pearls hung from my neck.

"_Alice, dear, this life isn't that complicated. You live where you want and how you want. The only rules are that you can't tell anyone about your being a vampire and you can't make children into vampires. Listen, I don't take in strays but I can give you money to help you get started. After that you are on your own. New York City is claimed by many so you may want to move on from here quickly," _the woman told me.

"_When I left the woods I felt like I was in two places at once. I saw our meeting. That's how I knew to come to you. I don't remember anything from before I woke up in that clearing,"_ I confided in the stranger. I handed her the note that I had placed in my pocket from the clearing. _"I don't even know if I'm Alice,"_ I whispered.

Like before, the scene transitioned to me sitting in the car with the man who had picked me up. We were stopped and I saw the sign of the hotel looming above me.

"Thank you for your help sir," I managed to say and I quickly climbed out of the car and hurried up the path to the doors. I sighed and walked through the doors. The scent that hit me was like walking into a brick wall. I froze and held my breath. I was overpowered by that scent and the fire burned inside of me. Holding my breath (I had realized in the car it didn't bother me to not breathe at all) I walked to where I knew the woman would be waiting for me. My vision played itself out and I followed the beautiful woman out into a hall where she led me up three flights of stairs. She moved incredibly fast and I was easily able to keep up with here which surprised me. When we came to a door and she opened it I didn't hesitate to follow her inside.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing here?" the woman asked as she turned angrily toward me. There was a glow in her crimson eyes that made me cringe.

"I'm Alice and I don't know why I'm here. I woke up in this clearing and I could see so clearly and I felt incredible, I could run so fast and when I smelled these two people on a path I went crazy and I drank their blood!" the words rushed out of me so fast I wasn't sure she could keep up with my words.

"I'm Katrina. So you're a new born right? I should have guessed as much looking at the way you walked into that bar tonight. Who created you?" she sighed like she was annoyed.

"Created me? What do you mean?" I asked curiously. She shook her head and led me to the bathroom.

"Clean up in there, I'll find you something to wear," Katrina said pushing me into the bathroom and shutting the door. I climbed into the shower and turned the faucet on. I gasped as the water ran and I could see every drop of water as it fell in what seemed like slow motion. I laughed as I stood under the faucet because the water felt so strange to me. This whole life was strange yet wonderful at the same time.

"Put this on when you're finished," Katrina walked into the bathroom and she set some clothes on the counter for me. I finished up quickly and stepped out of the shower. When I looked into the mirror I froze. I saw there a beautiful woman with short black hair and brilliant red eyes that seemed to glow. It was difficult for me to understand this was me. I stared not blinking at the devastatingly beautiful face and turned my head from side to side gaping at the image in the mirror. After a few moments I shook my head and pulled the long blue sweater dress I'd seen myself in earlier that day. I ran a comb through my wet hair and walked out of the bathroom and into the suite to have the biggest conversation of my life, at least of the life I could remember.

**Please review, I'm very curious to know what people think of my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: I have no affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight in anyway. This is my take on her character Alice's life before the Cullens.**

9. Moving On

"Okay, so I get that you're a vampire and I am too. My question for you is how does this all work? I mean look at me, I don't even look human!" I cried to Katrina. I was sitting across from her in an ornate, high back chair. She shook her head and glared at me.

"Alice, dear, this life isn't that complicated. You live where you want and how you want. The only rules are that you can't tell anyone about your being a vampire and you can't make children into vampires. Listen, I don't take in strays but I can give you money to help you get started. After that you are on your own. New York City is claimed by many so you may want to move on from here quickly," Katrina said harshly to me. I cringed back and looked away as the déjà vu hit me with a jolt.

"When I left the woods I felt like I was in two places at once. I saw our meeting. That's how I knew to come to you. I don't remember anything from before I woke up in that clearing," I confided in this stranger. I handed her the note that I had placed in my pocket from the clearing. "I don't even know if I'm Alice," I whispered. Katrina grabbed the note from me and she read it. I thought I even saw her sniff it and that seemed odd.

"Good lord. You're Alice alright unless you found another vampire that you aren't telling me of. You said you saw our meeting before it happened?" Katrina asked in an exasperated voice. I sensed she was getting bored of me.

"Yes, I heard parts of our conversation and I saw you at the bar then the images showed me the name of the hotel," I stated bluntly.

"You can see the future, wonderful. What am I supposed to do with a prophet?" Katrina exclaimed. I didn't answer because I was shocked at her words but she didn't seem to care. "Well I guess you can see that you're not staying with me. Be discrete girl and move on. You'll find your way just like the rest of us," Katrina handed me a purse that I slide over my shoulder. She ushered me to the door and followed me into the hall locking the door behind us.

"I understand you want me to leave, but why can't I remember anything?" I asked desperately craving an answer and hoping she could be the one to give it to me. I didn't care if I was being selfish and I didn't care if I was bothering her. When I saw us meeting that meant she had to be the one meant to help me adjust, didn't it?

"You only remember your human life when you're still connected to it somehow. During your change something must have occurred to block that connection. Human memories would be dull and end up fading in time either way so don't worry about it. Just live this new life you've been given," Katrina turned away and began walking down the hall. I followed her wanting to ask her a million questions but before I could even open my mouth she held up a hand. "Don't bother, we're finished here. There is plenty in that bag to get you started," and with that she was gone. I stood in the hallway staring after Katrina for a short while. I was confused about everything now. How could I see the future? Was I the only one who could do that? Katrina didn't seem surprised so I must not be alone. I sighed and pulled the bag she had given me close as I walked to the stairwell and began my descent quickly and quietly.

I walked a little too quickly out of the hotel and caused some people to stare. I shrugged it off and continued down the street with no clue as to my destination. I wandered around looking in shops that were closed and passing late night dinners practically empty of patrons. The continuous walking for hours did not make me tired and my body did not protest. I continued down the street until I came to bus stop where there was a bench. Out of boredom I took a seat and tried to call the future to myself. Katrina said that was what was happening so maybe if I looked I could find where I needed to be.

As I sat on the bench and tried to see my future I found I had no trouble calling up the images. I wanted to know what I should do next so I concentrated on only that. The images that flooded my mind gave me mixed feelings.

I saw myself sitting on a stool in an almost abandoned diner twisting back and forth impatiently watching the door. I had a small smile on my face and the color of my eyes was not discernable do my sitting in a shadow. The bag Katrina had given me was hung over my neck and across my chest. My eyes lit up and I perked up on the stool. The door to the diner swung open. I watched as the tall, beautiful blond from my vision after awaking earlier that day entered the diner. The man stared at me intensely and I shot up from the stool to greet him.

"_You've kept me waiting a long time," _I said to him and he half smiled at me and bowed his head shyly.

"_I'm sorry ma'am,"_ he said to me. I grinned at him and took his hand and we walked from the diner.

I returned to the present where I was still sitting on the bench. I didn't know where this diner was and I hadn't even thought to look. The emotions I sensed through the scene I had just witnessed were incredible. There was trust, love and hope but I didn't know this man and he didn't seem to know me. I had to keep moving. I needed to get to that diner and find this man. He must be the one meant to help me.

**Please review, I'm very curious to know what people think of my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: I have no affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight in anyway. This is my take on her character Alice's life before the Cullens.**

10. Love

As the days passed I made my way to Pennsylvania. I continued to have visions of the man from the diner and he consumed all of my thoughts. The visions gave me glimpses of who he was and I learned his name was Jasper. In my visions he was a sweet southern gentleman. Through my visions I had fallen in love with this stranger. I was very impatient and wanted to find this diner. Through all the visions I had never figured out where it was. I wondered the streets at night and hid during the day. I found out quickly that I did not require sleep. The more I learned about this new life I was living the less I really wanted to know about my life before. I killed a few more people to my own horror because I could not control the fire in my throat. I tried not to wallow in my guilt for fear it might consume me. I never ran into another vampire in these treks through new cities, I was wondering if there weren't any others at all.

One night while walking through Philadelphia I decided to stop and watch the people who came and went in order to entertain myself I would make up stories about their lives. I had taken blood early the morning before so I thought I could handle being around so many humans. I walked into a nearly empty diner and my body reacted with joy as my mind processed my surroundings. I had found the dinner where I meet Jasper.

I took my place and waited on the stool at the bar facing the door. I twisted from side to side tapping my fingers impatiently.

"What can I get for you today ma'am?" the shabby looking man in an apron asked me from behind the counter. I shook my head without turning.

"Nothing, thank you but I'm just waiting for someone," I said softly and persuasively. I didn't want him to bother me anymore.

I sat at the stool for hours and Jasper never entered the diner. I twisted and jumped every time the door open or someone passed the windows. When the sun was about to rise I got discouraged and left to find a place to stay for the day. I again had a vision of my meeting with Jasper but this time I could see the clock on the wall behind the counter.

"11:26, I'll be there every night for as long as it takes," I whispered to myself. I had bought some books and clothes with the money Katrina had given me and found a nice hotel. I decided I could stay there during the day and entertain myself until it was time to go to the diner. I thought a lot about how I would introduce myself to Jasper and what I would tell him. I knew from the visions what was going to happen already but I still consumed my mind with those thoughts.

After a week of sitting at the diner I started to get discouraged. I didn't know how my visions worked so I didn't know when I was supposed to find this Jasper. The employees of the diner wrote me off as a lonely and insane woman but I didn't bother to say anything to them. I still took the blood I needed to cool the fire in my throat every few days but the guilt tortured me. On the seventh night of waiting I had a new vision. I saw a home deep in the forest of a town covered in snow. As I came closer to the house I realized that Jasper was at my side. I saw a few people moving throughout the house through the windows. There was a woman and a man sitting on a couch having a low conversation and another woman came down the stairs. Jasper and I knocked on the door and the beautiful woman who had come down the stairs answered the door and glared at us. Her eyes were a beautiful golden color and she was a vampire.

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?" _the woman asked coldly flipping her hair. I grinned at her.

"_I'm Alice and this is Jasper. We've come here to stay with you,"_ I told her excitedly. I tried to walk in the door but she blocked my way.

"_Rosalie, don't be rude. Let our guest come in," _the woman who had been seated on the couch said.

"_I'm Esme Cullen and that is Rosalie. This here is my husband Carlise. Please come in and talk with us," _Esme greeted sweetly ushering us into her home.

This was a completely new vision. I had never seen these people before and I was ridiculously curious. I sat on the stool all night but decided not to go back to the hotel. A storm blew in at around 5 AM so I decided I would stay out that day. I replayed all of my visions in my head and watched the one with the time very carefully. I hadn't even considered that this time could be during the day. If my heart could have been beating it would have jumped out of my chest. I began to get extremely impatient and bouncy in my seat. I couldn't stand the suspense any longer.

I looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled broadly. Jasper had finally come and he was more beautiful than my vision had given him credit for.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I joked and stood to greet him. Startled he gave me a half smile and bowed.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he said to me and laughed softly. I took his hand and led him back out of the door and onto the street.

"Jasper, I'm Alice. I know that this is going to surprise you but I already know you. I saw you coming two weeks ago when I woke up. I can see the future, I was told I'm a prophet," I confessed to him. When I turned to look at him he was staring at me with the shock of my words written all over his face.

"Alice, is it? I'm not sure what you mean here. You're telling me that you've met me before," he asked skeptically. I laughed at him again and led him to my hotel. We could talk comfortably and safely there.

"I've seen this conversation like twenty times but I'm still so looking forward to it. Okay, here's the thing. I woke up in a clearing about two weeks ago like this," I gestured to myself. "I don't remember anything that happened before waking up. I found this note on the ground that said my name was Alice and I was a vampire. I went off to figure things out and found a woman named Katrina who gave me money and sent me on my way. I had my first vision of you right after I woke up and I've been having them ever since. I like this life and the advantages but I feel awful about killing innocent people. I don't know what to do or where to go and I was hoping you would be the one to stick around and help me. See I've kind of fallen in love with you through these visions of the future," I said quickly as I sat on the bed in my hotel room. Jasper pulled up a chair across from me and sat down with a thoughtful expression.

"Well the guilt from killing I have felt as well. You see I am from the south and my creator was a power hungry female vampire who tried to use me in her quest to gain more control. I trained a vampire army and made friends with one of them. He soon left with a female vampire he fell in love with. I left shorter thereafter and I feel like there should be something more to this life than there is," he confided in me like I knew he would and I smiled gently taking his hand.

"That life is where all your scars come from, both mentally and physically. I think I've found away there could be more to this life. I had a vision of a coven of vampires with golden eyes instead of red. I'm unsure of how they got that way but there name is Cullen and I believe they live on the west coast somewhere," I explained eagerly. The eyes had to mean something, I was sure of it.

"You are a very confident girl aren't you? I can feel that confidence flowing freely from you. It's quite uplifting. You say you can see the future, I too have an ability. I can sense emotions and influence them as well," Jasper told me. A smile spread across his face slowly and he squeezed my head. Hope surged through me in that instant.

**Please review, I'm very curious to know what people think of my story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: I have no affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight in anyway. This is my take on her character Alice's life before the Cullens.**

11. The Cullens

"Jasper, I know where they are! I had another vision. Come on, let's go!" I cried out through the trees. Instantly Jasper was at my side holding my hand. He looked down at me intently but said nothing for a long few moments. I stared back up at him wondering just what was going through his mind.

"Are you sure about them being safe Alice? In this past week that I've met you everything has changed for me. You make me feel whole again and I won't risk putting you in any danger," Jasper squeezed my hand as he spoke. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him.

"You know, these visions are getting easier to understand. I can just feel the atmosphere around this coven when I seen them. They are more like a family than a coven. Oh Jasper if you could just feel what I see you would know," I explained excitedly. He tried to stay serious but I twirled around him laughing and I caught the smile as he felt my joy.

"I would go to the ends of the earth if that would make you smile," Jasper leaned down and kissed me. I beamed at him trying to stay in the moment but I was pulled back into the Cullen household.

I saw Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie sitting in their living room while I explained eagerly about myself and Jasper. I told them everything I knew about them. How they lived and loved as a family and how I knew they didn't live off of human blood but still wasn't sure exactly how they did it. I explained the lost feelings Jasper and I had both felt. Carlisle was very welcoming and explained how they fed from… the vision cut off. I was pulled back to Jasper.

"Huh, I almost learned how they live without human blood but I got pulled from the vision. That's okay though because I know where they are and we're leaving now," I pulled Jasper from toward the trailhead so that we could go back to the hotel and pick up our meager belongings. We hadn't been separated since I found him in the diner.

"So where are we going then?" Jasper asked after a few moments of silence. I grinned at him and shook my head.

"It's a surprise. You'll know once we're close," I told him.

Once we gathered out things and checked out of the hotel Jasper and I began running toward the west coast. We ran for hours always holding hands. We stayed to the forest as much as we could, jumping rivers and swimming lakes when we had to. The trip to Portland took us only 3 days running and we only had to stop once somewhere in Montana to feed.

"Portland? Why did you have to keep this a surprise?" Jasper asked me sarcastically. I looked up at him and smiled.

"It's so much more fun when it's a surprise," I said as I twirled away from him. He caught my hand and pulled me back to him.

"So you're sure about this? I know I've asked several times but I'm worried. I've just found you and I can't risk losing you," Jasper's tone was serious and I couldn't help but halt in my excitement.

"Jasper, please just feel my emotions and how happy I am. You should be able to tell," I told him. I desperately wished that he wouldn't doubt our future.

"I have come to believe you are a happy person regardless of the situation. You are filled with so much love and joy it's actually painful at times," his half smile made my frozen heart melt. When I stared at him I could feel the electricity buzz between us and knew he would do anything for me as I would for him. He really was beautiful and I could spend my life just watching him.

"I've just seen the future and I don't need any doubts. I can be happy now because I know there is nothing I need to worry about," I confided. Jasper shook his head and pulled me forward.

"Come on, let's go meet our new family Alice," Jasper sighed in exasperation. I couldn't help but laugh at his hesitation.

"Okay, they live on the outskirts of Portland in the forest. We should be able to catch their scent," I explained as we began walking causally through the city. I could feel the tension rolling off of Jasper as we came closer to where the forest led to our new life.

"Jasper, do you smell that?" the excitement exploded out of me and I couldn't keep myself from taking off in the direction of the smell.

"Yes but Alice we have to be careful here. We don't want to surprise them and risk an attack," Jasper was chastising me. I let out a heavy sigh and stopped in front of him. He skidded to a stop and looked down at me.

"Jasper, come on! How many times do I have to explain that I already KNOW what is going to happen? Trust me on this. They aren't going to attack. They are going to welcome us into their home and help us," I cried out to him. He felt my annoyance and nodded his head. We took off after the scent again. After another five minutes of running we came upon a large house with the entire front wall made of glass. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. The house was two stories and it was painted blue. Through the window I could see the lay out. I knew they were vampires but the house was decorated as that of a human. There was a large kitchen and a formal dining room with an antique table and chairs. The living room had couches and chairs that matched the wallpaper. There was a television on with two people sitting in front of it but neither one was paying attention to it because they were too caught up in their own conversation. I watched as the beautiful Rosalie glided gracefully down the stairs. I pulled Jasper up the porch and to the door. I knocked quietly and the door flew open quickly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked us coldly and flipped her hair. I grinned at her as I knew I would.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper. We've come here to stay with you." I said excitedly. I reached in and wrapped Rosalie in an embrace and she quickly stiffened and pulled away.

"Rosalie, don't be…" Esme started to chastise but I interrupted quickly.

"Esme, she's not being rude, she's being Rosalie. Hi Carlisle!" I called out to the man on the couch. He looked up at me with an expression of shock. Esme's expression mirrored his but Rosalie looked angry.

"How do you know…" Carlisle started to speak but I shook my head. Jasper squeezed my hand and looked down at me.

"Alice, you better explain. You've got them terrified," he whispered to me.

"May we come in? I can explain everything. Don't worry, we won't try to hurt you," I told them all calmly as I tried not to laugh.

"Of course you can. Please come in," Esme led us to a couch and I fell back onto it and stretched out. Jasper sat stiffly on the edge of the couch ready to pounce if necessary. I patted his shoulder.

"Here is the short version. I can see the future. I woke up in a forest outside of New York with no memory. I saw a vision of my meeting with Jasper first. I searched until I found him in Philadelphia. One night while I was waiting in the diner where I found him I had a vision of you all. I saw the golden color of your eyes and knew there was something special about you although I still don't know exactly what that is. I know that there are five of you; Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. I know that you live as a family and interact in the human world. Jasper and I have both been experiencing a depression of sorts when it comes to bringing death to humans. We know that you have the answers that can help up. I also know that we are all going to be so happy living together as a family. Rosalie, we're going to be great friends," I explained. I was surrounded my looks of shock and wonder.

**Please review, I'm very curious to know what people think of my story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: I have no affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight in anyway. This is my take on her character Alice's life before the Cullens.**

12. New Life

"We fed off of animals instead of humans. We don't want to live as monsters. Animal blood does not fully satisfy but it is sufficient. I am truly fascinated by you. You see the future, I've never heard of such a thing. Edward can read minds and I know that Aro can as well by touch, but never a prophet. How unique. So tell me, how do these visions of yours work?" Carlisle asked me with extreme curiousity.

"Well, I'm not sure really. I can recall past visions but I don't know if I can call new ones because I haven't tried. Now when we came in the original meeting wasn't like I saw it because I was over excited and I frightened you all by tell you how much I knew. I think that the future isn't set in stone but it changes," I tried to explain all I had determined in the past few weeks. "Aro, yes Jasper told me about the Volturi."

"Nothing to worry about unless you break a law really," Rosalie sneered. I had a feeling she didn't like me yet.

"So we can stay right? I mean I already see that you will say yes but I still figure it's polite to ask," I laughed as Carlisle and Esme smiled at Jasper and I.

"You two make yourselves at home. You can have whichever room you would like," Esme said ushering us up the stairs. I walked along the hallway straight to the room I knew that Jasper and I would be staying in.

"Do you think that Edward will mind terribly if we take his room?" I asked Esme. She smiled at me.

"He won't at all. He's very much the gentleman and would be glad to help the two of you settle in with us," Esme assured me. I laughed knowing that was not the case. Jasper looked down at me with a puzzled expression and I shook my head.

"Well just pack up his things so the two of you can get comfortable in here," Esme left for a moment but quickly reappeared with some boxes and began to pack up all the belongings in the room. She shooed Jasper and I away while she worked.

"Go look around, find Carlisle and talk to him some more. He'd love to hear about you two. He loves all things new and unique. The talents the two of you posses will be of great interest," Esme said. Jasper was taken aback by her comment as I knew he would be. We hadn't mentioned his talent.

"Jasper, she's very intuitive. You couldn't tell by looking at them that we had frightened them. She just assumed you had a talent as well. Esme, Jasper can control emotional atmospheres and that is why Rosalie didn't attack us," I said matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't say I can control them, I can influence them," Jasper said shyly. He hadn't spoken much since we arrived and he refused to leave my side.

"All the same, you will like Carlisle. You should go find him. He's in his office. Its downstairs across from the kitchen," I said sending Jasper away. He refused at first but once he tasted my mood he did as I said.

"Alice, could you help me carry these to the garage please. Edward and Emmett will be home tomorrow morning and we can figure out where to put Edward then," I smiled knowing they would be home that night but didn't say anything. I picked up two of the boxes and followed Esme to the garage.

"So you can't remember anything about your change?" Esme asked me casually.

"No, I was alone when I woke up. I don't even know how long I've been changed honestly. I don't really know if my name is even Alice. I found this note next to me on the ground upon waking and I just assumed it was for me," I explained. I wasn't worried about it anymore though. I rather enjoyed things as they were.

"You poor thing, Carlisle was all of our creators so we've been together for a long while. Maybe we'll take you out hunting tomorrow so you can see what it's like to live as we do. I do so hope you can adapt," Esme said cheerfully.

"Don't worry, we'll be around as long as you'll have us," I smiled at her knowing the love for her was already growing within me. Jasper and I took our small bags up to the room we would be calling our own and made ourselves comfortable. Jasper was still a little on edge but his talk with Carlisle did a lot to calm him and bring him some piece of mind. As we sat on the bed talking about the people who would soon become our family I smiled as I heard the booming laugh curl around the entire house. Jasper sat up straight but I pulled him back down to sit beside me.

"That's just Emmett, he and Edward are home early," I told him. Jasper smiled at me and hugged me.

"You are incredible," he whispered to me. I heard the door slam shut and the sound of Emmett's voice glided up the stairs.

"Rose, I'm home!" he called out.

"Yes, I know. We heard you laughing. What was so funny anyway?" Rosalie asked in her usual snide way.

"Nothing really, Esme, why are all of my things in the garage?" Edward asked and I giggled. "We have guests?"

I took Jasper's hand and we bounded down the stairs and came to a halt in front of Edward. He stared at us with a bewildered expression.

_Hi, I'm Alice. This is Jasper. Sorry we took your room but yours had the best view and Esme told us to make ourselves at home. _I thought to Edward knowing that he would hear me. I also showed him my life for the past few weeks. I reveled in the fact that his eyes went wide as he stared at me.

"Hi Alice, Jasper… so you had to pick MY room?" he asked with an annoyed expression. I laughed at him and sent him more pictures of the future I had seen. His face blanched as the confusion sparked in his eyes. "What is going on? You're thoughts are insane and I can't get a good read on you. Your mind is flying from one thing to the next so quickly I barely see one thing before the next thing starts," he complained.

"Don't be so rude Edward; you're going to love me!" I cried giving him a hug. He looked up at Jasper with the same confused expression.

"I haven't quite figured her out either. She's easy to fall in love with though it only took me two minutes," Jasper sighed and I danced into his arms. Edward stared at me for a long moment and then turned to Esme.

"So where am I supposed to stay then?" he asked her. I laughed at him again and reveled in my happiness.

**I hope you all enjoyed my story. It was my first one and I've already got an idea for a second. I know it was kind of short but I thought that if I put too much in it then the main idea of the story would be diluted. I had a good time writting this story and I want to thank those of you who took the time to give me a review. I don't think I would have finished it if I didn't get any good feedback. **


End file.
